My Dream Turned Out To Be A Nightmare
is the fourteenth episode of Survivor: Guatemala. Summary The Challenge The final four enter the challenge area. They see a big maze. Today, the final four get dropped at different entrances of the maze. Their job is to be the first one to grab the trophy in the middle of the maze. However, on their path there will be obstacles. Like a door which has to be unlocked with a special key. You have to find the key somewhere else. Or a password, which is hidden somewhere in the maze as well. For sure a really tough one. Once Jeff says 'go', the contestants run. Manuella is the first one to reach the door. She knows she has to find the key and runs to her right to find it. At that moment, both Jacob and Shawn reaches their door and walk away. For some reason, Jacob finds three keys and grabs them. He tries them and the second key fits so he can open the door. Manuella manages to find her key too and opens the door. Melany is still looking for the door to open. She keeps going the wrong way. She sees keys laying on the ground but passes them. Jacob reached the second door where he needs a password. He quickly runs around while Manuella struggles with finding the second door. Shawn opens his door and runs as fast as he can while Melany finally finds her first door. After some time, Jacob manages to find the password for the second door and opens it, making the lead bigger for him. For the first time, he might actually win. Manuella, however, is close behind him. She runs as fast as she can and opens her second door, followed by Shawn who also opens his second door. It's now a matter of who finds the trophy as first. Manuella reaches an dead end swears. Shawn also reaches a dead end while Jacob manages to run to the middle circle and grab the trophy, winning immunity and guaranteeing himself a spot in the final three. Escuintla At camp, Jacob is super excited. He just won his first individual immunity. While he's super excited, Manuella looks pissed. She thinks Jacob is naive by being so happy about his victory. She talks with Melany and since she knows Melany wouldn't get a vote at the end, she makes the plan to blindside her closest ally, Shawn. She feels bad though since Shawn is her closest ally. What she doesn't know is that Shawn is making the plan to vote out Manuella with Jacob. Shawn then talks to Melany and explains his plan for voting Manuella. Melany agrees on taking out Manuella. Shawn looks super excited because now he has a big chance of taking over the game and maybe win it all. Tribal Council The final four sits down while the jurors enter tribal council area. Jacob once again says how proud he is on winning immunity, making Manuella roll her eyes. Shawn says that he thinks Manuella is the biggest threat left and that she should go home tonight, having some jurors nodding and agreeing. People vote and Jeff then announces the results. First vote... Shawn Manuella Manuella 16th person voted out and the 8th member of the jury... ... ... Will be determined in a tie-breaker challenge because the last vote is for Shawn! The jurors and the final four both look shocked. Shawn feels like he got backstabbed by Melany while Manuella is surprised Melany kept her word. Shawn and Manuella then have to battle it out against each other. The first person to make fire wins the duel and goes to the final three. Manuella and Shawn shake hands. It's a close battle. Both get fire very easily. The jurors look very interested and excited. After a short time, it's Manuella who makes fire first and burns the rope. She survives and goes to the final three while Shawn becomes the 16th person voted out. Final Words "So close! Well, I'm going out as a real warrior. If Manuella makes it to the end she's a beast!" - Shawn, 4th Place